Almost Lover
by Mrs.EdwardCullenx3
Summary: This couple is forced to pull through their emotions in a difficult way. One-shot. Partially songfic. Angst but fluff too.


Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer and "Almost Lover" is owned by A Fine Frenzy.

**Read carefully. All the way through. It's probably not what you think it is. **

**I might suggest listening to a INSTRUMENTAL version of the song listen above while you read.**

**Enjoy!**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

His fingertips grazed her skin and she leaned into him. But the words caught up with them and she soon broke apart. Her legs ran as they could in the small space they were in. She knew he was following right behind her. Quickly dodging herself from his reach, her arms and legs fluidly carried her to another spot. The words entered their ears again. This time it was different. This time there was more pressure. This time it was real. This time it sunk to her heart and made her look at her partner with heavy breathing. She was abruptly taken aback by the sweetest sadness in his eyes. They ran to each other and she was swept up in his arms. They breathed in each others scent, drinking each other in. "I never want to see you unhappy." Her words hung over everyone in the vicinity. His grip on her was tightened slightly. Too soon she pulled back and her legs kicked to the ground. He was left there, still barely holding her. "I'd thought you'd want the same for me."

His face fell drastically. A sharp stab punctured her chest at his expression. "Goodbye my almost lover." Those words ordered her to turn away sharply. "Goodbye my hopeless dream." A dry sob ripped through her as she pushed through her emotions with leaps and twirls. He mimicked her actions with a heightened pain. Their movements were controlled but their emotion was far from it.

In synchronization, they turned their heads to each other only to be met with a familiar agonizing face. They couldn't help but reminisce on their many memories, no matter how much pain it caused them. Their fingers laced together and with the touch brought back a rush of old images. It was time to part, but he kissed her lips. "I'll never ever forget these images."

"No." It was too late. Their arms stretched out to each other and hung on to the smallest bit of skin they could before their arms dropped to their side and was left standing erect, facing each other. Conceptually, they said goodbye once again. When the climax was reached, she ran and fell to the floor. Her body was distorted and her head lay on the hard ground, sobs still overtaking her. He came right after her, trying to help her but fell to the floor instead. She avoided his comfort, rolling to the side, this wasn't the time. She looked at him as they now lay parallel to each other. She knew she could not live without him on her mind. Finally she whispered, "did I make it that easy to walk right in and out of my life?"

His arm came swiftly to pull her in but she arched her back and got herself up. He gazed at her, his eyes piercing and surprisingly were welled up with tears. This caused yet another cry to hit her. "Goodbye my almost lover, goodbye my hopeless dream. I'm trying not to think about you. Can't you just let me be? "

She turned her back on him to earn momentum for a difficult jump. She soared, her fingers and toes accented perfectly. "Should've known you'd bring me heartache." She landed with her feet planted but her upper half drooped. His heart froze and he broke out fiercely. Quick and sharp. They stole one last glance at each other. Their chests rising and falling in perfect rhythm. Their breathing ragged and broken. "Almost lovers always-"

She paused and did what they shouldn't have. They sprinted to each other, she jumped and fell into his arms before they both went limp together. "-do." The lights blacked out and they should have untangled themselves but instead when the fluorencence came back on after a few seconds they were greeted by the loud roar of the audience. In their peripheral vision they could make out the crowds of people, standing and cheering, the lights shining bright on themselves alone. But they could only focus on each other. His eyes bored into hers. This wasn't practice and there was no second chance. This was real in more ways than one. But their time was up. Usually he would lower her down so they could walk out but this time they stayed in the same position. Eyes never leaving each other as his feet carried them both off to the side. Away from the audience, away from the music and away from the pressure. They were through being almost lovers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Okay**, **honestly, I have no clue what happened. The spark was lost towards the end, i know. But I had this rush of emotion to write this and at the time as well as currently I don't really know about the ending.**

**If you didn't get it already, they were dancing, everything they did was choreography but also came from deep inside their hearts. That was the whole point. The rush of emotions that you get when dancing. I'm a dancer and I think what makes someone good is when you actually dance **_**with your emotions**_** instead of just reciting what you've memorized. **

**Whenever there were quotes, note that it was always **_**her**_** talking. But that was **_**not**_** the dancer but was the lyrics of the song. So it's a bit of a songfic but also not. In my head I have a whole dance planned out and can see them preforming, I hope you can see it too. **

**This song is New Moon-ish and it reminds me of it...so I **_**do **_**think of the dancers as Edward and Bella, that's why I labeled it in the twilight category. It's called "Almost Lover" by A Fine Frenzy and is pretty amazing. So go listen to it.**

**I know this is really random but I couldn't not write it. And yes I am almost done with the next chapter of Unexpected Love. It will come soon. **

**If you have any questions like "what the heck is happened?" **please** just ask. **

**Thank you for reading and please review because I have no clue if this makes sense to anybody besides me.**

:D


End file.
